Boleto sin Regreso
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. Para vivir, a veces es necesario dejar todo atrás. Para empezar de cero, tienes que olvidar tu vida y tu historia InuXKag y un poquito MirXSan TERMIADO
1. Boleto Sin Regreso

Boleto Sin Regreso

"UA. Para vivir, a veces es necesario dejar todo atrás. Para empezar de cero, tienes que olvidar tu vida y tu historia InuXKag y un poquito MirXSan"

Miro el pedazo de papel que tenia entre sus manos. Ese diminuto trozo de papel representaba tantas cosas… angustia, libertad, vivir, miedo, terror, ilusión…

Se hecho de espaldas sobre su cama sin dejar de observarlo. Un boleto de autobús rumbo a Kyoto, sin regreso.

Se levanto haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches bailaran con la suave brisa que entraba por su ventana, y se dirigió a su armario.

-Bueno Kagome, tenemos que empacar… -se hablo a si misma.

Y comenzó la difícil tarea de seleccionar aquella ropa que la acompañaría en su nueva aventura… no, aventura se escuchaba pasajero, y aquella decisión, seria para toda la vida.

-Tú iras… conmigo a mi nueva vida… - mientras tomaba un suéter rosa que siempre le había gustado y lo echaba a una maleta.

.-.-.

Estaba mirando el techo. Pero no lo estaba viendo en realidad. Estaba pensando en la maleta que tenía bajo su cama. Aquella que había hecho durante una pelea con su padre, dispuesto a dejar su casa, y que ahora seria aquella misma la que se iría con él.

Se levanto de improvisto y tomo una hoja, una pluma y se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesto a escribir…

Al principio no pudo hacerlo, su largo cabello platinado se lo impedía, así que tomo una de las muñequeras que siempre traía en sus manos y la enredo como pudo en su cabello.

Ahora si, tenia que hacerlo

_Mamá, padre… me voy, compre un boleto y me iré de casa… no se preocupen. Inuyasha_

La doblo toscamente y la dejo en su escritorio. Esa seria su carta de despedida. No se había esmerado mucho, pero ya estaba hecho.

.-.-.

Camino tranquila hacia la salida del templo donde vivía. Y antes de salir por la entrada principal se giro a sus espaldas para despedirse de su madre, su abuelo y su hermano menor, quienes se veían tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar

-¡Adiós a todos!

Y antes de que ella misma se echara a llorar y se arrepintiera, corrió hacia la esquina, donde se encontró con la sonrisa serena y temerosa de su mejor amiga

-Sango…

-¿Lista? – pregunto la chica de la coleta, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Si…

Y ambas comenzaron el camino hacia la estación de autobuses. Las dos chicas con sus miedos, dudas, ilusiones y esperanzas al hombro, guardados en sus respectivas maletas.

.-.-.

Una vez mas…

Iba pateando una lata que se encontró en su camino mientras avanzaba en dirección al parque.

Otra vez…

Iba a irse por que no había nada que lo detuviera en ese lugar. Solo malos recuerdos.

Una última y con más fuerza…

Y que quedara claro que Kagome no tenia nada que ver en eso…

La lata se alejo, pero fue detenida por un pie…

-¡Buenas noches Inuyasha! – saludo desde lejos el chico de ojos azules a su amigo recién llegado.

-Cállate… - paso a su lado sin siquiera saludarlo, pero el chico lo siguió

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-… - no contesto, claro que no estaba seguro. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Pero era mejor que quedarse y sentir el rechazo y odio de aquella que tanto amaba

-Bueno, entonces, andando

El chico de ojos azules le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Inuyasha y se hecho a correr, obteniendo el resultado que quería

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas cobarde?! ¡Regresa acá Miroku!

.-.-.

Pidió el lado de la ventana. Y a base casi de golpes, Sango se la cedió. Pero a los pocos minutos, la lluvia le quito la vista que tenia y se dejo invadir por la melancolía.

-¿fue un día con lluvia? – interrumpió sus pensamientos la chica que estaba con ella

-¿Sango…? – su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa. Aquel recuerdo era el mas hermoso y mas doloroso para ella

-Si vamos a comenzar de cero, tenemos que dejar atrás todos nuestros problemas, y olvidarlos. Y nada mejor que hablar de ellos para solucionarlos, o dejarlos en el pasado.

La castaña le sonrió a su amiga. Sabía que sufría, por eso había aceptado hacer este viaje con ella. No podía dejarla sola además, tenia que darle una lección a su novio, al cual no le dejo ningún recado de a donde se iba.

-Si, fue un día de lluvia, como este… lo recuerdo, por que… estaba viendo la ventana antes… antes… - su voz se fue apagando. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso, le trajera tanto dolor?

-… esta bien… - abrazo a su amiga fuertemente y dejo que ella llorara tranquila en su hombro. El inútil de Inuyasha… ese desgraciado…

-No, no está bien… él y Kikyo pensaran que soy una cobarde…

-No importa lo que piensen ellos… - la separo un poco y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – lo que importa es como te sientas tu, y si estando lejos estas mejor. Entonces nos iremos hasta el fin del mundo

Sango volvió a abrazarla mientras frotaba su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Kagome era un verdadero torbellino. Un día de lluvia se había entregado a Inuyasha… un día de lluvia había descubierto que él se había metido también con una compañera de la escuela. Y un día de lluvia, ella tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba para no volver hasta mucho tiempo después.

.-.-.

-¡Pido la ventana! – exclamo emocionado el chico de la coleta mientras corría a instalarse junto al vidrio

-Bien, yo me quedare junto a la exuberante rubia que esta del otro lado

-¡Inuyasha, amigo! ¿Quieres la ventana? Como yo soy tan buen amigo, te la cederé – se hizo a un lado para dejarle el lugar al peliplateado, mientras sonreía "inocentemente"

-Si Sango te escuchara…

-No lo hará, no sabe de este viaje, así que no hay problema…

Inuyasha se recargo en el cristal y cerro los ojos. Como envidiaba a Miroku, el y Sango comenzaron a salir al mismo tiempo que él y Kagome. Solo que para desgracia suya. Kikyo apareció en su camino.

Kikyo… ante su recuerdo abrió los ojos y miro al cielo, o al menos lo que le permitía ver el cristal del autobús. Ella era una de las chicas mas codiciadas de la escuela. Y en esa fiesta a la que Kagome no pudo ir, tomo tanto… y sinceramente Kikyo también. Ella no era una mala mujer, simplemente se sentía atraída hacia él físicamente, y él era hombre…

¿Quién diría que Kouga los vería? ¿Y mucho menos que le contaría a media escuela? Y peor aun ¿quien diría que Kouga seria tan buen amigo de Kagome?

Estaba arrepentido. Pero Kagome no lo escucho, y no la culpaba. Ella siempre fue buena, honesta, sincera y, todas las virtudes que podía tener una mujer. Y él la había tratado tan mal.

Por eso se iba. No soportaría estar en la misma ciudad que ella aun amándola. Viéndola ser feliz al lado de alguien mas, no por que ella no mereciera ser feliz, ella merecía ser mas feliz que nadie en el mundo, lo que le dolería seria que fuera feliz, pero no a su lado.

.-.-.

El camión avanzo a pesar de la lluvia y se encamino hacia la salida.

Kagome abrió los ojos para despedirse de su ciudad pero al hacerlo, no creyó lo que vio…

Inuyasha la estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos desde el otro camión… estaba tan guapo…

Sacudió de inmediato la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Pero al volver a verlo, se perdió de nuevo en las lagunas doradas de sus ojos.

Inconscientemente comenzó a rasgar el cristal de la ventana. Deseando alcanzar el otro camión, deseando abrazarla…

Los camiones salieron al mismo tiempo pero el camión con el número 129 giró a la izquierda, mientras que el 207 giro a la derecha.

Comenzando el camino que los llevaría a su nueva vida. Lejos de su familia. Lejos de su pasado. Lejos de ellos mismos…

.-.-.

Hi nn espero que lo habéis disfrutado, aunque no me quedo como me hubiese gustado, solo espero que la idea se haya trasmitido correctamente nn

Como no me sé la geografía de Japón, y lo único que conozco bien es Tokio y Kyoto, entonces me parecieron los destinos más adecuados xD pero no estoy segura que estado, o ciudad, quede al lado contrario de Kyoto, pero pz ia que, ya quedo extraño xD

Pero espero que os haya agradado nn

Y ya que estáis leyendo esto ¿me dejáis un review? :3


	2. Tu Nombre Bajo la Lluvia

Tu Nombre Bajo la Lluvia

"Remembranzas bajo la fría brisa del invierno… recuerdos de lo que no se vivió Inu X Kag"

Hi nn

Les diré la verdad, no pensaba continuar con el fic uu no tiene caso mentiros, pero pareciera que no se entendió muy bien lo que quise decir nnU así que hare dos capítulos mas inspirándome en las canciones que mas me gustan nn, mismas que no entiendo por que están en ingles XD

Aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo, el tercero será el final aunque no estoy muy segura del mismo nnU

Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen uu

.-.-.

Se sentó sobre el piso, sin importarle el escalofrío que corrió por su espalda al sentir el frio contacto del suelo de madera.

Sujeto con algo mas de fuerza la taza de te que sujetaba entre sus manos mientras miraba la lluvia… otro horrible día de lluvia.

Soplo un poco hacia su taza y tomo un pequeño sorbo… como siempre, estaba amargo.

Recargo su cabeza contra un respaldo del sillón negro que adornaba su sala. Dejando que su cabello hiciera el juego perfecto con el mismo.

Su balcón era lo suficientemente grande, y su ventana también, como para permitirle una hermosa vista del cielo grisáceo mientras llovía sobre la ciudad de Kyoto.

Un recuerdo se vino a su mente… y justo cuando iba a sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentarlo, se dio cuenta que no estaba mal… el recuerdo de aquel chico de cabellos plateados corriendo hacia ella era demasiado insistente… y por hoy, mientras se levantaba para tomar de su cocina una botella de vino, dejaría que aquel joven de muñequeras verdes la alcanzara.

Regreso a su lugar pero con una nueva compañera, dejando de lado la saludable taza de te que momentos antes había servido de calor para su delgado cuerpo.

Tomo un trago directo de la botella y miro su muñeca… luego miro su brazo… y sonrió con tristeza. Estaba muy delgada… rayando en lo enferma.

El cristal de su ventana comenzó a devolverle un reflejo de una mujer muy pálida. Casi blanca, y sus grandes ojos estaban entrecerrados por la acumulación de lagrimas…

En eso se había convertido… en una mujer delgada al extremo, en una mujer pálida, una mujer triste, una mujer enferma…

Si, enferma, enferma de soledad, de ira, pero sobretodo de amor…

Una melodía comenzó a sonar, llenando el vacio que amenazaba con volverla loca… pero no se levanto a coger el aparato, podía apostar el alma a que sabia quien era.

Una fiesta… eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien consigo misma… en algún lugar… en algo…

Se llevo la botella de nuevo a la boca para después sonreír con tristeza. ¿Con quien iría a una fiesta? ¿Tenia amigos con quienes ir?

Gateo hasta quedar de frente con la ventana. Donde apoyo su cansada frente y se dedico a ver las gotas de lluvia correr presurosas por el cristal, como si el frio piso fuese la salvación a su dolor.

Sango era su amiga, su mejor amiga de hecho… pero ella estaba lejos… hacia varias semanas que se había ido a vivir con su novio, su nuevo novio, ya que el anterior quedo muy atrás… en la ciudad de Tokio.

Sintió algo cálido correr por su mejilla derecha y con su mano lo recogió… una lágrima… una lagrimilla rebelde que salió de sus ojos, dispuesta a morir en el suelo… al igual que la lluvia tras su ventana.

Como envidiaba a Sango, ella logro hacer su vida a pesar de que había dejado una muy hermosa en la ciudad de Tokio… y todo por su culpa…

Ahora Sango salía con un alto ejecutivo, heredero de una gran corporación, y él la adoraba, sin mencionar que jamás, jamás, miraba a otra mujer que no fuese su novia. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, gran diferencia fue a encontrar Sango, su antiguo novio había sido un jugador y mujeriego… pero aun así ella lo amaba.

Trato de recordar la infinidad de veces que Sango se había empeñado en negarlo. En dejar claro que su ex había sido un inútil y un infeliz, que ella merecía ser feliz, amar y ser correspondida, pero sobretodo, ser respetada.

Golpeo levemente su cabeza contra el cristal mientras se regañaba a si misma… Sango era feliz, si que lo era, el hombre a su lado era un verdadero caballero y decente, todo lo contrario a su ex… pero ella recordaba a otra Sango; una Sango que sonreía espontáneamente, no aquella que ya traía la sonrisa pintada y gastada por el tiempo, aquella que aun miraba embobada a quien había sido su primer novio, no aquella que miraba a su novio con una extraña mezcla entre admiración y respeto.

Sango quería a su novio… pero había amado a Miroku.

Y ella… ella también tenía su historia, tan amarga como el trago de vino que pasaba justo en ese momento por su garganta.

Había ido a Kyoto con la intención de cambiar de estilo de vida, de cambiar de aires, de ser otra persona… y solo se encontró con un estilo de vida infernal, un aire helado siempre recorría las calles, y su otro yo emergió… su yo solitario.

No entablo muchas amistades, pues problemas surgieron en su familia. Su abuelo enfermo gravemente y se vieron en la necesidad de dejarle de pagar sus estudios. Claro que su abuelo no quería, pero era algo que ella ya había decidido. Dejo de estudiar y afortunadamente encontró un trabajo de secretaria. No seria la abogada que deseaba ser, pero seria lo mas cerca que estaría de alguien así.

Y así fue. Trabajo por un tiempo para una licenciada de nombre Midoriko, pero luego cambio a un bufete de abogados, donde encontró a un viejo amigo; Kouga.

Por segunda vez su móvil comenzó a sonar, y se levanto perezosamente a recogerlo. Vio el número y sonrió, hubiera apostado a quien fuese.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Kagome? ¿Te desperté? Suenas adormilada…_

-Creo que pille un resfriado… - mientras escondía la botella de vino vacía, detrás de sus piernas, como si verdaderamente su interlocutor pudiera verla.

-_¿Estas bien mi amor? ¿No quieres que te lleve algo?_

-No gracias, solo quiero descansar…

_-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ok?_

-Ok, gracias Kouga

_-De nada, te amo Kagome_

-Y yo a ti…

Colgó sin esperar que él lo hiciera primero… ella no tuvo ninguna relación desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, hasta que se reencontró con Kouga, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba realmente sola. Él fue muy amable, siempre atento, siempre dispuesto… siempre ahí…

Camino de regreso hacia la ventana pero esta vez no se sentó. Simplemente se cruzo de brazos mientras veía el cielo gris de una ciudad triste.

Su rostro tranquilo paso a una mueca de ira incomprensible y arrojo la botella lejos, estrellándola contra la pared de su apartamento mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas, llorando desconsolada.

Sujeto su cabello con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían gruesas por sus mejillas, con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que un poco más y lo arrancaría.

Esa era su vida; un encerramiento voluntario en una rutina. No había nada fuera de lugar en su casa ni en su vida… corto de raíz todo aquello que le había hecho tanto daño y que ahora se moría por no tener.

Se abrazo a si misma mientras temblaba en el piso. No quería una vida así, nunca había soñado una vida así… y sin embargo, era lo que había labrado con sus propias manos.

Luego de un rato de espasmos y llanto descontrolado se levanto y miro la botella rota en el piso. Se levanto rápidamente y al instante estaba de regreso con una escoba y un recogedor. Limpio todo de manera que no quedo ni la mas remota huella del cristal roto en ese lugar, nadie lo sabría… solo ella sabría la verdad.

Arrojo los restos del cristal al cubo de basura y se fue a dar una ducha. La lluvia estaba cesando, y de ser así, quería pasar una velada agradable con su novio, aunque este no fuese aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados y de mirar dorado. Aunque su novio fuese Kouga, y no Inuyasha.

.-.-.

Konichiwa nn

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este one-shot xux que se convirtió en fic nn

Me canse uu gracias a todos por leer y también gracias a los que han pedido (exigido) continuación nn

Me da mucho gusto saber que os gusta mi trabajo nn

Sayonara non


	3. Secretos de mi Memoria

Secretos de mi memoria

"En el fondo de mi corazón… siempre desee verte de nuevo…"

Suspiro mientras miraba el muro frente a sí, se paso la mano derecha por el cabello desordenándolo un poco… tantos recuerdos juntos… tantos bellos momentos…

Se pregunto como fue que todos regresaron al mismo tiempo y con tanta nitidez a su mente, tal vez seria porque ese enorme muro gris no había cambiado nada en los cuatro años que habían pasado…

Cuatro largos años… años en los que ese muro seguía dividiendo su antigua escuela del centro de la ciudad… esos años de escuela en los que había brincado ese mismo muro para escaparse de las aburridas clases del profesor Mioga, que le ayudo para esconderse cuando el prefecto Totosai lo buscaba… el muro donde beso por primera vez a la mujer que seria el amor de su vida…

Cerro sus dorados ojos para ahogar las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos al recordar todo aquello… por eso no le gustaba pasear en ese lugar…

Iba a darse la media vuelta para irse… enserio que esa era su intención… y si no hubiera sido por que ese largo cabello azabache ondeando en el viento llamo su atención, se hubiera marchado…

Era ella… ella… claro que era ella… el inconfundible aroma a jazmines llego hasta su nariz… debió quedarse como un estúpido mirándola, porque ella sintió su mirada, y lo miro también…

Fue como regresar en el tiempo… de pronto esos cuatro años jamás pasaron… ella aun era aquella muchachita soñadora, y él; su mas fiel sirviente…

Estaba hermosa, y por la mirada tan dulce de ella sabia que ella pensaba lo mismo de él… había pasado mucho tiempo, habían crecido y madurado… había tanto de que hablar…

Iba a acercarse a ella, pero una pequeña fuerza detuvo su avance sujetándolo de su mano izquierda…

-¡Papi! ¡Mila pelito!

De pronto se giro hacia el pequeño niño que lo sujetaba; un niño de apenas tres años, de ojos dorados como los suyos y el cabello negro como el de…

-Inuyasha, dile a Sota que no le piensas comprar un perro… - la helada voz de su mujer le calo mas que nunca lo había hecho… y miro hacia donde estaba la mujer de hacia unos momentos, tratando de ocultar su profundo dolor al verla…

Kagome estaba radiante… parecía que un aura de amor rodeaba su espacio… y el de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre… ella estaba embarazada.

Tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras volteaba a ver a Kikyo, que se había quedado aun más pálida al ver a Kagome…

Volvió para verla una ultima vez… antes de seguir su camino al lado de su esposa e hijo… solo para notar el brillo de su sortija en su mano izquierda… y ver como llegaba un hombre moreno de ojos verdes a tomarla dulcemente de la cintura y jalarla un poco, para que se marcharan…

Ella comenzó el camino al lado de Kouga… quien seguramente seria su esposo… el padre de su hijo.

Se quedo mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba… y luego, para sorpresa suya y de su esposa, Kagome giro la cabeza y sonrió, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña… y triste…

-Vamos Sota, vamos a ver al perrito… - llevo a su hijo en sus hombros dejando un poco atrás a Kikyo…

Kikyo… ella había resultado embarazada luego de aquella noche que pasaron juntos, la noche por la cual perdió a Kagome… luego de que él se fuera ella lo busco, le dio la noticia y pregunto su opinión… ella no estaba segura en tenerlo, y él no quería que un hijo suyo creciera sin su padre… así que llegaron a un acuerdo… vivirían juntos mientras su hijo crecía, y si las cosas funcionaban, se quedarían juntos, si no… por lo menos el niño tendría convivencia con los dos…

Y no podía quejarse, Kikyo era una buena mujer y una excelente madre, aunque nunca pudo evitar preguntarse como hubiera sido Kagome.

Nunca espero encontrarla, o al menos jamás se preparo para ello… no negaría que pensaba en ella, que la extrañaba, pero ni Kikyo ni Sota tenían la culpa de ello… tal vez su destino no era estar juntos… o quizás, en otra vida…

Fin

.-.-.

Hi ^^

Bueno aquí esta el tercer y ultimo capi, espero que les haya gustado el final que puse –aunque en definitiva, no habría puesto otro XD gomen! La felicidad no se me da, no se me da!- y pues lamento la tardanza uu espero y aun quede alguien que lo lea X3 y aun mas… pido que aun quede alguien que me deje un review TT!

Sayonara nn!


End file.
